Oblivion High
by KyuubiEatsBabies
Summary: Axel has an incident at his last school so him and his older brother move to Oblivion. There they meet new people and Axel relizes how much he is needed by his brother, new friends, and his new found love. WARNING- Yaoi is in this story, no like no read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! If we did, there would be much more yaoi! We make no money from this, it's just for fun!

~Hi! This is a story another friend and I came up with! We hope you like it! And I'll still work on the others!~

Axel stares out the window of the passenger's seat of the car as they drive down the street of the new neighborhood. Reno looks over to see Axel staring out the window. "So, do you like the neighborhood yo?" Reno says to Axel. "Yeah, it seems pretty nice from what I see." "Well I think you'll like it better from Hollow Bastion." Reno says to try and make a conversation. Axel looks down, staring down at his hands.

~Begin Flash Back~

Axel walking down the hallway of Hallow Bastion High hearing other kids talking and laughing as he walks by. Taking a turn down an empty hall he ends up running into Marluxia and his gang. Loses his balance and falls to the floor dropping his books. Hearing Marluxia laugh as he falls, "Looky what we found here boys!" said Marluxia "Yea the little Queen Queer!!" one of his lackey's said. "If anyone is a Queen Queer it's you Marluxia…" Axel said under his breath as he picked up his books off the floor. Hearing what Axel said Marluxia pulls Axel up off the floor by the neck of his shirt. "What did you say, you little queer?!" yells Marluxia in anger. "You heard me you pink fuck!!" Axel yelled back, his body started to become heated like fire. Marluxia smirked, "No wonder your parents sent you to live with your queer of a brother, cuz you're just like him. You're both fags!!" Axel became very angry at this. Marluxia smirks as he sees Axel glare at him with anger and says "I bet you scream out his name every night don't you, fag boy? " At this Axel's body was on fire, literally on fire. Axel grabbed ahold of Marluxia's hands, burning them. Marluxia screams in pain and let's go of Axel's black shirt. Axel's eyes were redder than his hair and his body was on fire. Axel walked toward Marluxia and grabbed his shirt, the fire of Axel's body flared down Marluxia's arms and down his shirt burning his skin. Axel smirked at the sound of Marluxia screaming. Students run down the hall, hearing the screams, and circle around Axel and Marluxia. Then the smell of burning flesh reaches Axel snapping him out of his anger filled trance. Letting go of Marluxia he collapses onto his knees and holds his head in his hands and screams, still on fire by the way. A student runs down the hall with a bucket of water and pours it on the both of them. Marluxia now unconscious and Axel still on his knees with his head down shaking. Finally a teacher rushes down the hall where all the kids are gathered around. "Let me through!!" the teacher yells as she makes her way through all the kids. Once the teacher gets to the actual cause of the commotion she gasps in fear as she see Marluxia unconscious on the floor. She looks at Axel and steps closer to him. Axel slightly looks up to see the teacher and runs off. Pushing his way through the crowd of students, he runs toward the nearest exit of the school. Axel runs out of the school yard and down the streets and towards a place he calls his own, one of his safe havens. An old abanded house that everyone thinks is haunted. Reno, asleep, wakes up to the house phone ringing. Grabbing the phone "Hello?" he says sleepily "Is this Reno Sinclair? The guardian of Axel Sinclair?" says the secretary from over the phone. Reno, now fully awake, "Yea that's me yo. What's wrong with Axel?" he says worriedly. "I'm afraid to say that Axel has run away from the school building after severely burning a student and putting him in the hospital and we don't know where he has gone to." the secretary said over the phone. "Don't worry; I know where he might have gone to yo." He says to the secretary and hangs up the phone. Reno finds clothes and throws them on. The clothes he found consisted of a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He tied back his red hair and grabs his motorcycle goggles and his keys and runs out the door jumping on his motorcycle driving off to the old abanded house. ~End Flash Back~

Reno reaches his arm over to shake Axel out of his trance, softly smiles at him. "We're here, firefly!" Axel looks out at his new home, smiles softly back to show that he likes it. Grabs his bags from the back seat and gets out, walks back to U-haul hook up and waits for Reno to unlock it.

Reno sighs as he gets his stuff from the back seat. _He's gone quiet again…I hope this place helps him._ Gets out and meets Axel at the U-haul, unlocks it and slides the door open. "What do you want to take up first yo?" Watches as Axel grab the first box and heads up the stairs, shakes his head and gets one himself. Follows his silent little brother. Said brother waits at the door for Reno, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hold your houses yo! The place isn't goin anywhere!" Says Reno as he laughs sets the box down and unlocks the door. "Welcome to your new home, Ax!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy! If we did, there would be much more yaoi! We make no money from this, it's just for fun!

~Incest in this chapter! If you don't like, don't read!~

Axel wakes to the beeping of his alarm clock. He reaches over and turns the off switch on his alarm. Axel gets up to search for a pair of boxers on the already messy floor of their new place. _'Ah I found some' _Axel thought to himself. Realizing their Reno's he shrugs his shoulders and slips them on. Getting up he finds a pair of dark colored jeans and a black tank top. He grabs the clothes he had found and walks out the bedroom door and down the hall to the bathroom.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he walks back to the bedroom and calls out Reno's name, rolling his eyes when he gets no response. So Axel climbs on top of Reno. Axel, knowing this might cause something; he leans over and lightly kisses Reno's neck. Reno moans softly in his sleep, wiggling underneath Axel. Starting to wake up Reno starts to react to what Axel was currently doing to him. Axel smirks at the nape of Reno's neck as he feels Reno harden. He grinds his hips against Reno's groin. Reno, now awake, grinds up against Axel, liking what they were doing.

"Mm.. Firefly…It's been awhile yo.." Reno says as he wraps his arms around Axel, pulling him down closer. Axel moans as Reno grinds against him, starts to lick and nip at Reno's neck as he slips hands under the blanket. Pinches and pulls at Reno's nipple rings, smirks at the moans he gets in response. "I know, Re'…I missed your body..And the noises you make for me.." Sucks hard on Reno's neck, grinds faster against him. "Ahhh! Aaxel!..More!" He moans out as he thrusts up against Axel, pulls him away from his neck and kisses him hard, forces his tongue into Axel's mouth.

Axel moans into the kiss, lets Reno explore his mouth as he pulls his hands out from under the blanket and reaches down to unzip his pants. Moans into Reno's mouth as he pulls his hard cock out, gives one last kiss before he gets up and pulls the blanket away from Reno. Licks his lips at the sight of his brother hard for him, looks at the clock. _'Only a few minutes…That's enough for a bit of fun.' _Pulls his pants down further and takes off his shirt, not wanting to start his first day of school with cum on his clothes. Lays back down on top of Reno, moans as he rubs their cocks together.

"Ffire..fly!" Reno says as he wraps his arms back around Axel, making Axel's body flushed with his. Rolls his hips against Axel's, moaning at the feeling of his cock rubbing against his brother's. Brings Axel down for another kiss, loving the kinkiness of being dominated by his little brother. His cock leaks precum on his stomach. "Mmore yo!" Axel smirks against Reno's lips as he lifts his chest up, reaching a hand between them. Wraps it around their cock and stroke them at a fast pace, knowing Reno won't last that long this early in the morning. Plays with Reno's tongue ring, making it hit his own as he keeps his other hand up to play with Reno's nipple rings. "Axelll!" Reno moans out loudly as he cums into Axel's hand, the sensations too much for his just waken body. Thrusts up hard into Axel's grip as he rides out his high, moaning as he hears Axel call out his name as he releases, feeling his cum mix with his own. Pants as he comes down, kissing Axel softly. "Love you, Firefly…It's the best way to wake up yo!" He smiles up at Axel.

"It's the only way I can wake you up, Re! We didn't unpack your clock with the alarm you can hear across town!" Axel says as he pulls his hand back up and licks at the mixture of cum on it, hums at the taste. Smiles as Reno joins in at licking it clean, gives a kiss when it was all gone. "As much as I would love to continue, you have to get to school yo! Don't want to be late on your first day!" Said Reno as he unwraps his arms from around Axel and stretches, moans softly as his joints pop.

'_Yeah…Don't want to be late to another place where I'll have no friends and be picked on knowing I won't fight back. Oh joy…' _Axel thought as he gets off of Reno and grabs the blanket to wipe the cum off before he puts his shirt back on and pulls his pants back up. "Hey, don't start judgin before you even get there yo!" Reno says as he gets off the bed, walks over to the pile of clothes to find something of his. "This place is gonna be better, Ax! You'll see yo!" Smiles at Axel as he starts to get dressed.

Axel gives Reno a smile, knowing Reno is doing his best to make sure he's happy and gets all that he needs. Goes out to make some poptarts for them as Reno finishes getting ready. Having already taken the toaster out, knowing he'd need it in the morning; he puts the poptarts in and pushes the leaver down. Grabs his backpack off the couch and opens it to look and make sure he has all he needed, namely yaoi manga to read. Closes it as Reno walks out in a skin tight hunter green tank top and the tight leather pants he loves. Wolf whistles at him as the poptarts pop up, goes to get them. "Are you planning something special today, Re'?"

"I'm lookin for more workers for the shop downstairs yo!" Reno said to Axel as he sat down at the kitchen bar. As Axel heard this, his eyes lit up and he looked at Reno with want. Want for a job in the tattoo parlor they owned. Reno saw this and looked to see Axel staring at him. Reno smirked at this, "Do you want to work in my tattoo parlor?" he said. "Yes!! I really want to be a tattoo artist!! Especially in your tattoo parlor!" he said in joy. "Please ReRe let me be a tattoo artist in your parlor!!" Axel said jumping up and down. Reno smiled at this, "Theres my firefly that I've missed so much yo.!" He said. At this Axel blushed and stopped jumping up and down and said, "So do I get the job?" "Sorry but legally you can't be tattoo people but you could learn how and help out by being my apprentice." Said Reno as ate a poptart. "Well I guess it's better than nothing. But I can soon be an artist, right?" Axel said. 'Yea after a few years of apprenticeship and you have to be flawless with your sketches yo." Reno replied as he finishes his poptarts and turns around in his seat to see Axel standing there still blushing in embarrassment. "What, am I to sexy for you Firefly?" Reno said with a smirk. Axel blushed even more at the comment. "….maybe" Axel said now as red as fire. "Well stop thinking about me all wet and naked cuz maybe you'll find a boyfriend at school." Reno said with a playful smirk wiggling his eyebrows up and down. All Axel said was, "Let's get going before all the parking places are gone at the school." Reno laughed at Axel's embarrassment and said "Ok ok let's get goin yo." Reno got up from the bar stool and went back down the hall to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet, keys, goggles, and rainbow stud bracelet. He slipped his wallet into his pocket and slipped his goggles over his head to rest on the top of his head, and slipped the bracelet around his right wrist. He walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him as walked back down to the living room. "I don't think you can slip anything else into those pants of yours." Axel said jokingly.

"It's not my fault I have the girly hips yo." Reno said as he sways his hips back and forth as he walked past Axel towards the back door swinging his keys around on a finger. "And you have a nice ass too." Axel said as he stared at Reno's ass as he walked past him. "I know!" Reno said with a smile as Axel got up from his seat on the couch and grabbed his bag next to him. He grabbed his house keys, wallet, and iPod. He slipped his wallet into his front pocket and his keys into the other. He put one earphone into his ear and selected a song from a playlist of his, Long View by Green Day. As the song played in his ear he walked towards Reno at the back door. Axel walked behind Reno and grabbed his ass, "Yea and you taught me with it." Axel said. "Yup and you have a nice ass too, so you can tease all the boys at school with it yo!" Reno said as he turned around in Axel's arms and grabbed Axel's ass to emphasize what he had said. Reno looked down at Axel in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips and said "Don't be nervous Firefly; you're going to like it here. I promise yo." "Ok Re' I'll give it a chance." Axel said in Reno's arms, his hands still on Reno's ass. "Ok enough with my ass." as swatted Axel's hands off his ass. "Now let's get you to school before you're late." Reno said with a smirk, "You're riding bitch yo." "Don't let it get to your head Re', your still uke." Axel said with a smirk as they walked out the door and hopped on the motorcycle. "Yea and I love it." Reno said as he felt Axel circle his arms around his waist as he started up the motorcycle and speeded out of the back parking lot and turned down the street towards the school.

They drove into the school parking lot. Reno drove into an empty parking place. Axel, still holding onto Reno's waist, looked up at the school to see a big sign that read, OBLIVION HIGH. _'Well here we are. My new hell."_ Axel thought. "You're going to be ok. It looks better then the high school I went to yo. At least the sign isn't busted." Said Reno. Axel didn't say anything just got off the motorcycle. Reno sighed and shut off the motorcycle and got off. "Come on Firefly. Don't get upset." Reno said as he ruffled Axel's hair. Axel smiled and said, "Hey it took me a while to get it styled like this!" "Aw don't cry I know you have gel in that bag of yours yo." Reno said with a smirk and walked towards the building. Axel stood there for a minute then yelled, "So that's not the point!" as he chased after Reno. Reno just laughed at this and opened the door to the front door as Axel ran up behind him. Reno and Axel walked down the hall towards the office. Hearing the whispers from the other kids Axel moved closer to Reno, getting comfort from the presence of his older brother. "Just ignore them yo. They're just curious about you." Reno said as he opened the door to the office and walked up to the secretary, Axel following behind him. "Can I help you sir?" the secretary asked behind the desk. "Names Reno Sinclair and my little bro is starting here today yo!" Reno replied to the secretary. "Oh of course sir. Be right back." The secretary said as she got up from her seat and walked into a connected room. A few minutes later the secretary came back a couple of papers in hand. She walked around her desk and in front of Reno and Axel. "Here are some papers you will need" she said as she showed the papers. "Here is your class schedule, a map of the school grounds, and a paper of any clubs we have here at our school." She said with a smile as she handed Axel the papers.

Just then the door to the office opened and a tall man with long black hair walked in. "Oh! Mr. Valentine, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" the secretary exclaimed. _'Oh! He's sexy'_ Reno thought as he looked at the man that the secretary was talking to. The man had pale white skin and blood red eyes and was dressed in a white button up dress shirt with a loose black tie and black dress pants and wore black leather bracelets on one arm and the other had a golden metal claw that went to his elbow. "I was dropping some papers off before class started…" The man said as eyes looked over Reno's body. Reno shivered as the man looked him over and lightly blushed as he started to get hard from hearing the man's voice. Axel smirks as he looked down and saw Reno's growing problem. Axel kept smirking as he pulled on Reno long ponytail, knowing what it does to him. Reno bit his lip, trying to keep from moaning. _'Damn it Axel!'_ Reno thought as he looked down at the blue carpeted floor trying to hide his blush. "Oh well I'll take those." The secretary said as she took the papers from the man's hand. " Oh and this is Axel Sinclair. He just started here today. I believe your class is his first period." The secretary pointed to Axel as she said Axel's name. The man titled his head toward Axel in greeting. _'Who's the other red head though…'_ thought the man. The man said, "Nice to meet you. I am Mr. Valentine, the History teacher here at Oblivion High." He held out his hand and Axel took it and they shook hands. Reno's eyes were staring at the man's clawed hand, shivers rushed through his body making him harder. Mr. Valentine then held out his hand for Reno and Reno took the other mans hand with the hand that had his rainbow stud bracelet and the man noticed the bracelet and smirked also noticing that Reno was a bit flushed. "Are you ok, sir?" Mr. Valentine asked. "Oh! Um uh yea…" Reno said nervously. "Names Reno yo, I'm Axel's older brother." "I thought so, because you look to young to be his father." Mr. Valentine said. Reno blushed, "Thanks yo." He said shyly. Axel was amazed at how nervous Reno was acting, he had never seen him act like this before. He grabbed Reno's ponytail again and said, "Don't you have work Re?" This made Reno tighten his hold on Mr. Valentines hand, his body shuddered as arousal ran through him."Um..Yyeah..I better get goin yo..." Reno says as he blushes hard, let's go of Vincent's hand. "It was…um nice to meet you, Mr. Valentine!" He turns to look at Axel, gives his a quick hug. "You call if you need anything yo..Have a good day, firefly!" Reno says as he releases Axel and walks out of the building, trying to hide his 'problem'.

'_Firefly?' _Mr. Valentine thought to himself. Axel stared at Reno as he left the building, looks down as his comfort blanket leaves him. "Well, Axel…Lets get to class, shall we?" Says Mr. Valentine as he walks to the office door, looks back to make sure Axel is following him. _'Well so far so good. Re' got a crush on my new history teacher, who seems pretty cool. Maybe I'll pass his class since I suck in History somewhat.' _Axel thought following Mr. Valentine down the halls to the classroom. As they walked into the classroom the kids all said at once, "Good Morning Mr. Valentine." "Good Morning class…We have a new student today." He then nodded his head towards Axel to introduce himself. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, looking around at the different students, pausing when he sees a boy with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. _'He looks like a chibi Cloud…that is if Cloud went through a dust storm.'_ Axel thought as he stared at the boy. "Ok Axel you can go up to the third row and sit next to Riku. If you would Riku, stand up so that he knows who I am talking about." The boy then stood up in the third row, he had shoulder length silver hair and pale skin. Axel saw the boy sitting next to the boy who is a chibi cloud look over at the boy he was to sit next to. _'Hmm…are they dating or something…'_ Axel thought as he walked up the steps to the third row of desks and walked down the isle to the seat next to Riku. Axel took his seat. "Okay now that Axel has been introduced let class begin." Mr. Valentine announced to the class.


	3. Chapter 3

"And in 1562 the feared Captain Barbossa and his crew of over fifty men attacked Port Royal, leaving the town in ruin...If you look one page 234 you'll see a painting of the attack done by one of the people who survived…" Mr. Valentine said, standing at the podium in front of the class.

' _And I really give a shit about what happened then…Really good painting thou.' _Axel thought as he sat there bored out of his mind. " Aww! There's a monkey on the evil guy's shoulder!" Axel chuckled softly and turned to look at where the voice is coming from, sees a lanky, dirty blonde haired boy. His hair looking like a mullet and a mohawk got together and had a baby on the boys head.

"Yes…there is Demyx…That was Barbossa pet monkey, they say his name was Jack and that he never left Barossa's side…If you turn to the next page you will see 'The Black Pearl' The ship that is as famous as it's captain…" Says Mr. Valentine, '_Well, at least he paid enough attention to notice it…That's more then I can say for some..' _He thinks as he looks over at a boy with Chestnut color hair and big blue eyes, who is more interested in Riku then what he is saying. "Sora…" He says in a low voice, almost growling, "You can talk to Riku after class..Till then your face should be facing me…

"Yes sir, Mr. Valentine…sir!" Axel watches as the boy, who he's found out is named Sora turns fast to look forward. He smiles softly as the rest of the class laughs. _'So he likes this Riku kid…And from the smile, Riku likes him too..' _Jumps slightly as the bell rings, closes his book as he listens to Mr. Valentine. "You are to read the rest of this chapter and answer the questions at the end tonight, their due tomorrow…" Axel sighs as he puts his textbook in his bag and gets up to leave. _'First day and I already have homework!' _

Walks out of the room and down the hallway, looking at the map to find his next class. _'Hmm…Math with Mr. Black…I hate math!' _Axel thinks as he gets to the hallway the room is, walks into room #106. "Is this math, with Mr. Black? He says as he looks up, sees a tall, fit, bald man with dark skin. Looks at his reflection in the sunglasses the man has on. _'Please..don't_ _tell me this guy is Mr. Black…I will laugh! And what's with the sunglasses on inside!' _

"…Yes, you are in the right room. I'm Mr. Black..And you must be Axel Sinclair, welcome to my class.." Mr. Black says as he moves out of the way to let Axel in.

Axel not able to hold it in starts to laugh resting a hand on Mr. Black's shoulder to keep from falling over. "II'm sorry…But..your last name kills me!" Said Axel as Mr. Black takes Axel's hand off his shoulder. "Yes...I get that a lot…Thou they never laugh in front of me…You can sit at the end of the front row, next to Demyx.." Mr. Black says as he gets a textbook to give to Axel.

"Yeah..um sorry..I get it from my bro..." Axel says as he walks over to his desk, pulls out his notebook, calculator and a pencil. Starts to doddle as he waits for class to start. "Hey names Demyx!! I can't believe that someone is sitting next to me!!!" Demyx said in happiness and sits down next to Axel, turns to face him. "People keep moving away from me! I don't know why thou!" He pouts, looking at Axel like he has the answer.

'_He seems nice…hyper..very hyper, but nice..And by the looks of his belt and messager bag, he's gay too..Maybe I'll have a friend after all..' _Axel thought as he smiles at Demyx. "The names Axel, Got it memorized?...They're assholes, I won't move away.."

"Really?! Great! Would you like to be friends?!" Demyx asks with a big grin on his face, his eyes twinkle in the thought of having a new friend.

"Yeah, I would like that.." Says Axel as he smiles, blushes lightly. _'I have a friend, On the first day! I can't wait to tell Re'!' _He thinks as he looks forward when the bell rings, still smiling.

_~Time Skip~_

'_Ah. Lunch, my second favorite period! Now to find somewhere to sit…That tree looks nice' _Axel thinks as he walks out of the cafeteria with his tray full of food to the tree outside the window. "This place is nicer then Hallow high, it has trees.."

"Is that where you used to go?!" He jumps at the sound of someone's voice, turns around quickly to see it's Demyx, lets out a big sigh. "Didn't your parents tell you not to sneak up on people?" Demyx grinned at the reaction he got from Axel.

"Hehe sorry dude! Didn't mean to scare ya!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hn...it's ok." Axel said as he looked up at Demyx who was standing over him. "I want you to meet some of the guys!" He said as he pointed behind him. Axel looked over at who he was pointing at. He saw a young boy with slate colored hair and the two boys who were looking at each other during History class. And then there was the boy who looked like a chibi Cloud.

"This is Zexion, Riku, Sora, and Roxas." Demyx said as he pointed to each as he said their names. Axel looked at each person as the name was said. When the last name was said he lightly blushed at the sight of the boy. The boy had short messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ah yea I have history class with all of you." Axel said. "Yup!!" Demyx said with excitement as he hugged Axel and knocking over Axel's soda in the process. "Oh no I'm sorry!!" Demyx said panicking. "Way to go Dem." Zexion said as he sat down under the tree opening his book and started to read.

Demyx rushed off to get something to clean up the spill. "No it's ok Demyx," Axel said as he set the tray over to the side. "I can just eat when I get home."

"I have extra money if you want to get something to eat Axel." Roxas asked as he sat down next to Axel. Everyone else sat down as Roxas sat down. "Uh sure thanks Roxas." Axel said with a smile and blushed lightly as Roxas handed him the money, their hands brushing against each other. Axel shivered at the contact while Roxas blushed lightly, "I'll be right back guys."

~In the Cafeteria~

Axel grabbed an apple, a slice of pizza, and a sandwich and walked to the cashier. Axel handed the cashier the money. As he was about to walk away he bumped into something tall and hard. He looked up to see what he bumped into and saw that it was Mr. Valentine.

"Ah sorry Mr. Valentine." Axel said as he looked up at the tall long haired man. "It's quite all right Axel." Vincent said as he looked down at Axel's small frame which reminded him of Reno. "How's your day going so far?" he asked "It's been good. I've made friends so far." Axel said smiling.

"That's great…" Vincent said as he paid the cashier for his lunch. "Well I'm going to go back out now. See ya later." Axel said as he walked past Vincent and toward the outside doors.

"Oh and Mr. Valentine, my brother likes you…a lot." Axel said with a smile as he saw his teacher blush. "You should come by the shop sometime to see him. We own a tattoo and piercing parlor on Price Street." Axel said as he waved walking out the doors leaving the teacher beet red.

~Outside~

"Yay your back Axy!!" Demyx said with pure excitement as he saw the red head walking to the tree. "Yea I was talking to someone." Axel said as he looked at Roxas.

"Here's your change. I'll pay you back for the lunch tomorrow." He said with a smile extending his hand with the change.

Roxas held out his hand as Axel placed the money into the dirty blond's hand, their hands brushing in the process. Axel blushed and moved away quickly as he felt his body heat up slightly from the contact.

He sat down next to Demyx handing him the sandwich. "Here, this is for you since you had your lunch with mine that you spilt soda on." Demyx smiled and took the sandwich.

"So Axel where did you go before you moved here?" Sora asked peeling an orange. Axel looked up from his pizza, "Uh Hallow Bastion." He said taking a bite of his cheese pizza.

"What happened?" Roxas said speaking up. "Something happened at my old school so I moved here with my brother Reno." Axel said. "Oh…well what about your parents?" Roxas asked.

'_Why does he want to know this…?'_ Axel thought to himself. "Well they thought it would be better for me if I stayed with my brother." Axel said. "Why? Did they think you were crazy or something?" Demyx asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"No of course not," Axel said "They said I was different." "So why did they make you leave?" Demyx asked. "They had to go on a business trip and so I stayed with my brother. When they called us a few weeks later they said they got transferred so they had to stay and we couldn't go live with them because they had to work so much. So I stayed with my brother." Axel said lying.

"Oh. It must be cool living with your brother." Sora said smiling. "Yea it is. He owns the new tattoo and piercing parlor on Price Street." Axel said taking another bite of his cheese pizza. "Really!! Do you have any?" Demyx asked excited.

"Yeah! I have few now but I'm working on more designs." Axel said grinning. "I want to see!!" Demyx said with excitement. "Ok sure." Axel said taking off his tight black shirt making Roxas blush.

Now shirtless the group saw the tattoo's along with the piercings. He had a tattoo on his back, and one on each arm. "I also have one on the back of my neck." Axel said pulling his long red hair to his shoulder.

The tattoo on his back was of black bat wings, the one on his left arm was a Celtic design and the one on his right arm was the kanji for fox, at the nape of his was the kanji for fire.

"I like the bat wings on your back." Riku said as he moved closer behind Sora making the brunette teen blush lightly.

"I also have one here," He said unzipping his jeans to show the tattoo that was at the nape of his belly button. Zexion set down his book and moved closer to Demyx. "I like it but may I ask what it is?" Zexion asked as he looked at the tattoo.

"It's one of my own designs, it's called a chakram." Axel said. "You also have your belly button pierced." Zexion pointed out. "Ah yea I must have forgotten to put in my belly button ring." Axel said taking a breath.

Roxas blushed as he watched as his muscles retracted, "I'll be back in a minute. I uh forgot something in my locker." Roxas said as he got up from where he was sitting. He ended up losing his balance in the process and fell hard onto Axel.

Now on the ground Roxas deeply blushed as he realized he was on top of Axel who also deeply blushed as his body heated up. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Roxas said embarrassed. "No it's ok really." Axel said as he looked up at the teen that was on top of him. Roxas got up a bit from where he was laying on the older teens chest to sitting on his lap.

Axel blushes as he starts to get hard. He sat up leaning on his elbows, "Are you all right?" he said as he reached out a hand to touch the blonde's cheek. "Ah! You're really hot!" Roxas said as he shuttered at the warmth of the touch.

"Ah thanks?" Axel said as he blushed the same shade of his hair. "Ah no I didn't mean it that way! I mean you are but um ah uh I got to go!" Roxas said and got up and ran away. "Look, Axel's face is the same color as his hair." Sora said with a big smile.

"Uh you ok buddy?" Demyx asked as he waved his hand in front of Axel's face. Axel shook his head as he realized the hand shaking in front of him. "Ah yea I'm ok." Axel said as he got up from his spot on the grass.

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever. Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Demyx asked. "No I'm ok." Axel said as he stood staring at Roxas running away. "You like him don't you?" Riku asked standing up. "What do you mean?" Axel said looking at Riku. "We all see how you act around him." Sora said standing beside Riku and grabbing his hand.

"Come on, we know you like him a lot." Demyx said. "And we can tell that he likes you a lot too." Zexion said as he stood. _'Yeah he will until he finds out what I can do…'_ Axel thought as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

As everyone grabbed their books Axel noticed Roxas had forgotten his books so he grabbed his books as well. They walked back into the building and went to their classes. Axel walked off to the art room. _'Ah finally, my favorite class!'_ Axel thought as he walked in and found Roxas sitting at a table.

Axel walked over to him, his cheeks flushed. "You uh forgot your books." He said as he handed Roxas the books. "Ah thanks…" he said as he took the books and placed them on the table. He could feel the heat rising in his face. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Axel asked "No not at all." Roxas said blushing.

Smiling Axel took the seat next to Roxas. "Sorry about what happened outside." Roxas said still blushing. "No it's ok." Axel said also blushing. "So uh do you really think I'm hot?" Axel asked smirking.

~Sorry it took so long to update! Our lives went crazy! We hope you liked it!~


End file.
